A Nameless Creed
by Ariyah's rider
Summary: a twist in the tale. instead of taking astrid on a flight with him, hiccup just leaves. so, what will astrid do when she finds a mysterious, yet kind dragon in the woods near berk? and where is hiccup?  rated T to be safe. things could get, violent.
1. Chapter 1

_A Nameless Creed_

A Nameless Creed

Ch 1

_Decisions:_

It was cold, -40° cold. Astrid had no idea why she was even out here much less why she was trudging through the snow laden forests. Her teeth chattered, why must they live here? She held tightly on to a bundle of wood. Her mum was sick and needed warmth. Fire, fire meant wood. She thought she heard a tree fall and was making her way to it, she thought. This journey gave her time to think, and for some reason unknown to her, her thoughts drifted to Hiccup. Hiccup, that traitor! Why didn't he just kill the dragon, or at least leave it alone when it got away. But no, he had to befriend the ride on a _Night Fury_! Where was he when the brains were handed out? She was so preoccupied that she fell and went face first into the snow.

"Why, into this Thor forsaken snow! Ugh! That was such a Hiccup move!"

She screamed and swore until tears began to pour down her face. Why was she so sad? The wood she was carrying was all in the snow. She proceeded to pick it up when she saw. The tree branch she had tripped over was just the tip of a forest giant.

"Whoa….." Astrid stood in stunned silence. And she saw it. It looked like a green night fury. She thought of going back to the village for help but that would make her look like Astrid the helpless. No, she'd just kill it now. Slowly Astrid inched forth; she had never seen this kind of dragon before. All she had was her dagger. No axe, no sword, no shield. Dagger. That was all. She found it strange the dragon made no move to attack. Weird, maybe it was asleep. Then the dragon opened its eyes. They were sky blue, just like hers, and almost human. She stopped dead, the dragon looking strait at her but not attacking. She saw why, one of the dragons wings was broke, it was in to much pain to move, it was downed. And there was the dragon helpless, downed, and broken. Astrid was stunned at the waves of sympathy she felt. This was a dragon the beast responsible for her mother's sickness, and so much more. She despised them, relished their pain, loved causing it, and killing them. The last thing this, this _beast_ deserved was sympathy; they deserved the worst death possible. Yet sympathy was what she felt. She tried to fight it, to stop it. But those eyes, they were, haunting. And was it, wait, how? Yes, yes it was. This dragon, this heartless creature, who killed them, took their food, was crying. Astrid saw why. A girl, black hair under the dragon's wings. Astrid was very confused all of the sudden. There was a saddle on its back, a girl in its arms. How could this be? Dragons were ruthless killing machines, born and bread for that very purpose, to kill Vikings, take their livestock, and burn their villages. But from this dragon mouth came no fire, no growl, no roar. But instead something like a worried purr. And in its eye a pleading worry, in a hope that this seemingly unarmed girl would help. It spoke no words yet you could fill books with what it said. Those eyes, those piercing pleading eyes said "take care of her for me, will you? Please?" Please. Astrid inched forward. The dragon stretched out it arms, handing the girl to Astrid. Astrid held her, then looked at the dragon and said

"Yes, dragon, yes. I'll take care of her for you."

The dragon looked relived but still pained. It could not fly. She distantly remembered Gobber's words: a downed dragon is a dead dragon. Astrid was so confused. Torn between letting this beast of doom die or helping the creature that saved the girl. She looked at it's eyes once more, as if looking for answers. No longer was there a look of pleading but rather a look of satisfaction, the girl was safe. She would be no better than the dragon if she left it out here to die in utter agony. The forest was silent as if every ear was turned to here what she would say. Finally, Astrid broke the silence with a decision, a decision that would change her life forever. "I'll help your girl, dragon" she said.

"And you"

End of Ch1


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Well, save for Ariel, Ariyah, Salquar, and the entire nation of Cadoa.

Just to let you know, things will happen very fast in the first few chapters. Just bear with me. Thanks.

A Nameless Creed

Ch2

_Ariel_

Astrid panted and stumbled through the woods. Carrying this girl was harder than she had planned. Yes she was strong; yes she could carry her own weight, for a little while. If you have ever trudged through the snow, carrying your own weight, with winter furs on that already double your weight any how, you would be very tired. Astrid was doing this very thing, not to mention mulling over how exactly she would explain away a girl no one had ever seen before.

"Dragon attack, maybe, no she not even a little singed. Wanderer? Nope. Castaway? Yes that's it! A castaway, she's a castaway! All she needs is a nice warm fire….." Astrid's mind trailed off. Fire. She had no wood; it was all soaking in the snow. Wow, she was stupid. Oh well. Astrid came to the edge of the wood, okay, now to convince them of her story. "Help! Somebody help me! I found a castaway! Help!" Vikings came running from Berk, Stoick among them. A castaway was a big deal; people rarely survived the frigid waters around Berk. One of the Viking women took the girl from Astrid's arms.

"Where'd ya find 'er?"

"Is she okay?"

"She looks awful cold."

"Gee, she's tiny ain't she"? Question flooded the air, but one stood out.

"Who's gonna take care of her?"

"I will!"

"Yew?" Stoick said "Yew already got yore mum to worry about; you don't need a hypothermic castaway on yore hands!"

" She'll be fine when she wakes up, and she could be helpful really. I think I should."

" Alright then, but iffin you need anything just call, okay?"

"Right" Astrid replied. Astrid closed the door as the Viking lady put the girl on her bed. "I guess I'll be sleeping on the floor then." The woman left with little more then a grunt for an answer. _ I am so __stupid__!_ She thought. She had gone out into the woods with the intention of getting more wood for the fire, came back with a girl. A girl who, by the way, most likely didn't speak Norse. Oh dear. And worst of all she had committed to helping a dragon. She loaded what little wood there was into the fire, and sat down. Her eyelids heavy, her stresses and sorrows slowly putt her to sleep.

Astrid woke with a start; the fire was blazing now, wood piled on either side, a blanket round her shoulders. She looked to the girl, she had not move at all, nor had her mum. So then who did? Thee snow would record it. Opening the door Astrid froze. _NO!_ The words screamed in her head. Unmistakable dragon tracks lead right to her door. She had to get rid of them. She began to run trough the snow, without any furs on, to the forest, forgetting how ridiculous she looked. She ran through the town until she reached the moon lit forest. Then she ran back.

"Astrid, is that you?" _oh Thor why?_ Astrid thought. Stoick approached in the moonlight. "Yes, it's me why?" she said, acting causal.

"Well, I just thought it was odd that you were up now, with out any furs on." Stoik replied, his voice thick with confusion.

"Right, well I thought I heard a….. Dragon. Yes a dragon. In the woods. And I went to check. It was, nothing I was just tired. Well I'll be on my way. Hope there are no attacks tonight. So, yeah. Bye!" _Odin I'm a terrible liar!_

" Alright. Don't go out again. We don't need a house of sick people."

"Right!" _Phew! That was way to close._ Astrid thought as she went back home._ That dragon gave me wood, it new I needed some and it helped. Why would it do that?_ Could dragons understand compassion, could they understand the desperate need for help? It was as though the dragon saw past the surface and saw the pain and desperation she fought so hard to hide. She acted as though nothing was wrong, as though she was strong. But the dragon had seen right through her rouse, into her core. She looked out to sea, and for reasons unbeknownst to her, willed Hiccup to come back. She longed for someone who knew her struggle, someone who understood the coals she was being dragged over.

Some thing was pushing Astrid awake. "What? Go away. Now!"

" Wake up! Plese wake up!" spoke a heavily accented voice, in Norse. The girl stood over her with black eyes that looked right through her. "Ello!" She said joyfully

"Hi" Astrid said. "You speak Norse?"

"Apparently, yes! I know many language, but my native is Cadoan, that's where I'm from, Cadoa! I guess you met Ariyah, that's me dragon. Well, she not really mine. I'm guiding her to her real rider, as Salquar said 'the one with the eyes of the dragon and the heart of one, that will be your rider.' Where am I?" The words poured from her mouth like a waterfall.

"Your in Berk, my name is Astrid. What's yours?"

" Hi Astrid! I'm Ariel, from… oh my word yore her."

" Who am I?"

" Your eyes they're exactly like Ariyah's! 'The eyes of a dragon….'"

"What are you saying?"

"Yore Ariyah's true rider!"

And evil cliffhangers. Yes I know I'm mean. Sorry. But, if anyone cares, Chp 3 will be up fast cause I only need to edit it. Ariel is very, bubbly, for the moment, but she does get easier to understand. The girl is 15, what do you want from me? And yes, Ariyah gave Astrid the wood and blanket. Isn't she nice? The confusing things will be sorted out later, and things will slow down after chp3. Back story will be provided. But you must keep reading. Please.

~Ariyah's rider.


	3. Chapter 3

**HI? *peeks out from behind a wall* so so so _so_ sorry that I am _so_ late. I got depressed over this story. Then my ADHD kicked in, and I forgot about it. But I'm back, and I plan to stay. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own How to Train Your Dragon or any of the charcters or plot lines from it. I do however own Ariel, Ariyah, and the entire nation of Cadoa. **

**(I'm getting better at this disclaimer thing. :)) **

A Nameless Creed

Ch3

_Trail by Fire._

"Whoa! What are you taking about! First and foremost, I should have nothing to do with dragons much less ride them! No, no you have got the wrong girl here! Really it's just a coincidence, I'm sure. Sal-whatever put two restrictions on this lovely prophecy for this very reason. No, nope you have the wrong person my friend. It is not me. No chance, no way." Astrid wanted to continue her rant but she was pretty sure the girl got the point.

"Yup, it's you alright." Ariel replied.

"Ugh! Don't you get it! There is nothing right about this." Astrid said as dawn's first weak light flowed into the house. "Besides, I have more important things to do like get wood and cook and stuff. So just, stop."

"Cooking! I love cooking!"

"Wait; back up, you _like_ to cook?"

"Yup. Love it!"

"Okay then, you can cook. I'm bad anyhow."

Astrid was about to open the door to get some of the wood out of her house, when Gobber opened it from the outside.

"Mornin' Astrid. Where's that young lass you found in the water yesterday, I was hopin' she'd be up for dragon training. New recruits start today."

" Oh right, Ariel. She's making breakfast, so…" Astrid never finished her sentence. Ariel came from the fire place with a huge grin on her face, but no sparkle in her eye. This confused Astrid, was she hiding something?

" I would love to! I love fighting, and I'm good at it. When do we start?" Ariel piped up "Wow, I sound violent." She mumbled.

"Now iffin ya like lass. But we're fightin' dragons, not each other, okay."

"Got it. Just let me get my stuff."

"Er' stuff?"

Astrid just shrugged. Ariel came back with two longish knives and sword strapped to he back, both of which had been on her when Astrid found her. Astrid sighed "Looks like I'm back on breakfast duty. Ooh I can already smell it burning."

Ariel listened intently as Gobber introduced the dragons by kind, and when the so called "tough" Vikings freaked when Gobber let out the gronkle, Ariel kept her cool. Now she was in the thick of it and loving every moment.

"Today is about survival. If you get blasted, you're dead, so what do you need?"

Most of the teens ran, but Ariel thought. Vital in combat is defense, the best defense is a…

"A shield!" She yelled as she darted agilely around shots. The gronkle seemed to sense her weakness, and was going after her. _Think!_ She yelled mentally. Then she remembered one time when she dropped her saber in a cave, Ariyah had freaked. Dragons hate resounding sounds…

"Those shields are good for another thing, noise and lots of it."

Spreading out her senses to find the shields, she dove beneath the dragon slid and nabbed a shield pulling it up in the nick of time. She raised the shield to her chest, clanking her sword against it. Repeating this over and over, she thought of another thing. Ariyah said dragons like to be feared, take that away and you have an advantage. So she yelled

"Yeah, that's right! Back up! I ain't afraid of you!"

The strategy worked. The gronkle moved on to a different, more terrified target. Ariel stood up as Gobber put away the out of fuel dragon. Ariel counted.

"6 shots! That is the lamest dragon ever! Where I come from the dragons don't stop until their dead, that takes some time mind you! Plus they are so much bigger!"

A young teenage boy came towards her, "Well, well, well miss dragon expert, snice your so good at this, why don't you teach us!" Ariel put on a smirk before giving he sarcastic rebuttal.

"because, unlike someother people here, I want to listen and learn. There is always something you don't know. Either Gobber teaches it to you, or the dragon does. Your choice, having dinner, or becoming dinner." The class was dismissed, and Areil walked off in the direction of Astrid's house. As she entered the cozy little home, she tripped over something and fell flat on the floor. "Oww."

"Oh! Ariel! Are you ok? How come you didn't see that?"

"Uhhh, just missed it. I'm sure everyone else did that."

"No they all saw it. What's up with you, did you hit your head or something?" Ariel lowered her head. "What, did I say?" Then Ariel spoke.

"The reason I didn't see it is 'cause I can't really. I just wasn't looking."

"What. Wait are you saying you're, blind?"

"No. But I can see. Sort of. I can see you, the fire, all this stuff. I see no color. Everything is gray, dull. I see like you do in a dark room once your eyes adjust to the light. No colors, shades of gray."

"Wait, then how did you know my eye color?"

"I don't, I'm colorblind, remember?"

"But you said my eyes were like Ariyah's."

"Yes, you have the same fierce determination in them. Same deep seated compassion behind them. Hard, cold outside, soft and comforting inside." Ariel explained, "Does that explain it?"

"Yes, sort of."

"Great! Oh, and by the way, I was born totally blind. My sight was given to me. Kind of means my other senses are super sharp." Ariel spoke. Astrid thought that must be a great battle advantage. But being given her sight? How did that work?

"ATTACK! DRAGON ATTACK!" The scream erupted though the town, tearing through the midnight air. Astrid was up quick as a flash, Ariel right behind her. The village was in chaos, dragons everywhere, fire in more places than ever before. Something grabbed Astrid's shoulder, ripping her back into the house. It was Ariel,

"What are you doing? I'll take care of the dragons, you take care of your mum!" she said, running out into the fray. If there had been no dragons, it would have been a rather pleasant scene, there was a big harvest moon out, and every star shown bright. _Gah!__What__am__I__thinking?_ Astrid said to herself. This was an attack, not some sightseeing trip! Then through the chaos, that sound, that made even Stoick the Vast shiver. Like whistling wind, it came accompanied by yells.

"Night Fury!"

"Get Down!" Every Viking ducked, shield over their head, as though that would block the blast. But Astrid stayed up, this dragon was no night fury, it was Ariyah. But how? Her wing was broken. Would she really risk her flight for this town? The first thing she did was to let sapphire plasma shot at a monstrous nightmare, killing it almost instantly, before careening into 3 nadder dragons. It was obvious the dragon had lost all control of flight. Ariyah hit the ground, hard. She was in far too much pain to move, so she just gave up as Stoick came to her with a sword. Astrid had to find Ariel, before she did something, well, stupid. She found Ariel with a look of horror on her features. She explained to her what would happen, and Astrid could see it took everything in Ariel to keep it together. Again, astrid felt torn between a lust for dragon blood and death, and her debt to this dragon, her insane promise. _You__don__'__t__have__to__keep__stupid__promises,__do__you?_Astrid thought. Whatever they were going to do with Ariyah, it was not going to be pretty.

**Sooooo… chapter three. That only took forever. Soooo sorry about that, if anyone reads this. I had to do tons of editing to make the story more believable. Oh, and whoever reviewed my story (your name escapes me), thank you for the advice. It defiantly pointed out major flaws in Ariel's character. I hope I have fixed these issues, and that this chapter is better than the last. Oh, updates will come more frequently. I got speech recognition software, so I don't have to type so much. Thank God.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'M BACK! For the record, I totally blame my school. Solely. After a long period of crazy teachers, its April vacation for me, so I have time. Huzzah! Here's for hoping this comes out good…**

**Disclaimer: How to Train Your Dragon belongs to Dream Works and whoever else did anything to do with making said movie. I only own Ariel, Ariyah, and the entire, I mean entire, nation of Cadoa. **

A Nameless Creed

Chp 4: Fighting Ariyah

Stoick the Vast had gathered the whole village in front of the dragon training ring. Astrid couldn't help but stare at it. The lack of sound was what frightened everyone. Usually when a dragon was freshly caught, it roared, snarled and bashed its body against the sides of its cage. But not this dragon. Ariyah remained utterly silent; it was eerie for the Vikings, and very off-putting. They preferred to think of dragons as ragging monsters, with only instinct to guide them. This unnerved the villagers of Berk, much more than a blood-seeking, sheep-thieving, fire-spitting dragon ever would. Ariel had stayed home, avoiding the days "festivities" on the excuse she did not feel well. Astrid Had wanted to go. Her hatred of dragons had been renewed last night. Dragons had killed her mother. She forgot why she had ever been worried for Ariyah. A dragon was a dragon, and dragons deserve to die. Right? Doubts were coming back to her mind, as Ariyah's pleading in the forest, and the dragon's actions the night before flooded her memory, along with Ariel's words _…You're Ariyah's true rider! _ Stoick emerged onto the stage-like platform, and the village cheered. Astrid banished stray thoughts from her mind and focused on Stoick's words.

" People of Berk! As you all know, last night we caught the most feared creature of all the night, a Night Fury!" Cheers arose from the crowd "This beast, this Devil, is now our prisoner!" Louder cheers "This monster has learned that we are Vikings, and we do not let _anything_ take our food, burn our homes, or kill our family and get away with it!" The cheers of the people became so loud, Astrid could barely hear herself think. Stoick was so loud that Ariel could hear him, causing her to break down and cry, wind whispering through the hole blasted through Astrid's home. "Who of you says we should end this beast's reign of terror?" The crowd again cheered vigor, but Stoick raised his hands to calm them this time "I believe we are in consensus on that point, but who will kill this scourge is the question." The Vikings in the crowd looked to one another, all asking the same question, who would do the honors? "Astrid, your mother was killed in the attack last night, would you like to kill this dragon?" Astrid looked at Stoick with steely eyes full of hate.

"I'd be honored, sir." Still, Astrid struggled to silence the voice in her head that said this was wrong. Her vision seemed out of focus, she drove herself with anger and hate. _Kill the Devil._ She told herself. _ Kill it and be over with this. Avenge your mother. Kill the Devil. Kill the Devil. _ Again and again she told herself that. She descended into the training ring for the first time in two years. Axe and shield in hand, she stared at the door, blank look, and spoke. "Let it out!" The huge door lock creaked and groaned as it moved. Astrid fought to clear her head. It wasn't working. The doors didn't budge for a few seconds, but it felt like hours. Then it emerged, slowly, as though calculating its next move. Its broken wing dragging on the ground, limping as it shuffled out of the cage. This was the Devil that plagued them? The beast of fire, lighting and death they all hated. Now it was in front of them, broken, flightless, and totally peaceful. Ariyah looked up at the crowd, a piercing blue gaze. The Vikings were silent. This was not how it was supposed to go. The animal was supposed to come out, blazing in anger, and try to kill the Viking in the ring. Now Ariyah was staring at Astrid. The dragon took a deep breath.

"And you claim we are the barbarians." It spoke. Gasps of shock rippled through the crowd. "You say we kill without thinking. That we are the monsters. I am not the one in the ring to kill a helpless injured animal, am I?" Stoick looked ready to pop. His face was red with anger, and he did pop.

"Enough! End this Astrid!"

"I can't." Astrid whispered. Stoick got up, and pounded over to the gates. He was down there and ripped the gate open.

"Out of here Astrid!" Astrid was too dumbstruck to protest. Still Ariyah remained there, serene as a statue. Stoick approached the dragon and spoke again "You are a Devil. No matter what you say, you will still be a Devil. You are a dragon, a dragon is a dragon, and all dragons deserve to die."

"Fighting angry never did any man any good." Ariyah said calmly. For Stoick, that was the final straw. He brought his hammer down on the dragon, again and again. But Ariyah took the blows calmly. Never fighting back, and too slow to avoid him.

"Fight back, Beast!" Stoick yelled.

"I have pledged to serve and protect. I will not harm you."

"FIGHT BACK!"

"I will not." Stoick roared in anger, raising his hammer to finish the beating, sore and crippled dragon. He never got to. There was a blazing bolt if pure energy that blasted apart the ring's ceiling. With a boom the island shook, blazing white as the blast took its toll. All heads turned, and gazed, dumbstruck at the origin of the raging projectile. Ariel, stood, black sightless eyes blazing, raven dark hair swirling round her, hands surrounded by white light.

"Leave 'er be, Stoick da Vast. Or yew deal with me." She spoke, voice thick with anger. She spoke truth.

"Witch!"

"Sorceress!"

"Demon!" the crowd cried.

"Wizardess." Ariel corrected. "Dragon Rider. Ariyah means you now 'arm, I can assure you. Dis whole ding is a simple misunderstanding."

"Simple? Simple!" Stoick bellowed, stomping up to Ariel, who was much shorter than him. "How can you even begin to call this simple?"

"Because, sir, it is." Stoick began to speak, Ariel put her hand up "just 'ear me out. Ariyah and I are not from 'ere, Astrid dere found us after we crashed, and took me back to 'er 'ouse. Ariyah knew yew lot needed help, so despite 'er recent crash, she flew out 'ere to 'elp yew. Den yew lot nabbed 'er and tried to kill 'er. I's willing to forgive yew, if yew stop trying to kill Ariyah. Deal?"

"No." Stoick said at length.

"Sa pead olema nalja."

"what?"

"Noding." Ariel sighed " why, exactly, do you 'ate dragons so much?"

"Because of what they do. They take our food, kill-"

"Yes, yes. I 'eard. Why do _you_ 'ate dragons?"

"Because they took my family"

"I see. Dey took mine to. My modder and fadder, and my brodders and sisters. Everyone. But only one dragon did dat. Not all of dem. Just one. It's like 'ating all people because one of dem did someding to yew. Dats wrong." Stoick looked down

"It's not just one of them."

"I know. I saw, remember. But Dey aren't just mindless beasts. Dey must have a king, a leader. He give out da orders." Ariel thought for a second, and then looked Stoick in the eyes "dragons are not what yew dink dey are, sir. Dey could prove valuable allies in what is coming."

"And what is coming, Ariel?" Stoick asked

"Galar, sir. Galar, an evil beast of a dragon, who seeks to do one ding and one ding only. Wipe out da 'uman race."

**And that would be it. Ariel's grammar is terrible, I know. So is mine, so it isn't hard to write for. And yes, she is a magician; she's from a place where magic is everywhere. If you can't understand a word she is saying, turn the apostrophes to "h" and the d's to th's. That's her accent in a nutshell. If nobody gets it, I'll change it. Also, that bit that was in some strange language, translation: "you have to be kidding." This whole chapter was written on the fly, because one lovely person decided to review. This got me writing. If you want more, please review. Be nice, **_**constructive**_** criticism please, no flames. Thanks much for getting this far. Lastly, I have made a sort of trailer if you will for this story. Actually, I made it a long time ago. But I have no YouTube account. I might beg my parents. Maybe. **


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5: Calm Before the Storm**_

**AN: Ariel's accent is gone because I hate writing it.**

* * *

><p>"Wipe out the whole human race?" Stoick said again.<p>

"Yes."

"All of us?"

"Yes, did you not hear me? The entirety of humanity. He wants to kill, all of us." Ariel replied. They were alone now, Astrid standing next to Ariel, who was sitting in a chair far to large for her frame, head in one hand leaning on the table. Stoick was sitting across from her, Gobber standing at his side. The massive meade hall was empty, but the tension in the air made the quarter seem small, the walls close.

"And you claim not all dragons are evil." Stoick scoffed.

"Galar has a bone to pick with people, he thinks of us as little worms, a blemish on the world. He thinks it is his purpose to eradicate us. That kind of sentiment is not exclusive to dragons, Stoick. People fight wars for much more petty reasons than that." Ariel explained, her voice thick with a mix of disgust and sympathy, though Stoick only captured the disgust. He tightened his jaw and ignored it.

"Galar, you say the beast's name is?"

"Yes, he is the former leader of the Shadow Dragons. They live not far from here, but he was deposed long ago. It was before me, or my father, or even his father was born. History says he died, but recently we discovered that was not the case. He's just been rebuilding his forces, preparing for war again." Ariel explained. She took a deep breath before continuing. "Salquar, king of the dragons, was told by a the Shadow leader that they had spotted Galar, heading north. They supposed he was searching for maldargons."

"Malda-whats?" Gobber asked, earning a look from Stoick, but the question remained.

"Maldargons. It's a draconic term for the dragons you have up here. Unlike the dragons where I am from, maldargons cannot speak, and are much weaker in terms of battle and defensive abilities. Maldargon literally means bad dragon." Ariel replied. "From what I can tell, you live close to where ever the maldargons congregate, which would suggest that Galar would come here. And if he does, it is also reasonable to assume that he will attack your town first."

"You are certain that he is coming this way?" Stoick asked.

"Within reason, yes. The shadows live not far from here, as I said. They have some interactions with the dragons of this area from time to time, and they claim to have seen a large, old pure black dragon missing one eye and two horns. Galar fits that description perfectly. To be honest, I did not think any humans lived up here."

"I thought you said that the Shadows see the dragons who attack us, why don't they mention it?" Astrid asked.

"Shadows don't come up here, it's not in their territory. And believe me, even the Shadows, if they knew dragons were attacking people, they would tell Salquar and put a stop to it." Ariel told her.

"You talk about them as if they would help us." Stoick growled lowly at Ariel. The young wizardess held his gaze.

"They would. Many of the dragons of Cadoa are friends to humans, and would do no harm to you. I believe they would defend you." Ariel told him calmly, trying to hold back the anger in her mind. "But they cannot help us now."

"Why not?"

"My reason in coming here was to see if I could track Galar down, but now that Ariyah is hurt I not only cannot complete my mission, but I cannot tell even the Shadows of your being here. We are trapped." Ariel sighed. "If Galar is here, and if he gathers the dragons here, he will use them against you, and he will wipe out this whole village. And there is nothing for it. You have to leave this place before he comes for you." Stoick slammed his fist on the table, making Ariel jump with a screech.

"We will not leave this island, we will never leave this island, and it is ours!" He roared. Ariel, usually a fearless girl, suck herself into her chair away from his rage. "You said that the dragons might help us, didn't you?"

"Yes, but you do not seem open-."

"What I am not open to, girl, is leaving my home," Stoick cut her off, "because some dragon wishes death on us. I will not be the chief that let us lose Berk!" Ariel nodded, understanding. For all her confidence and ability, she was still no more than a young, 15 year old girl very far from home.

"I understand." She said. "So, you are willing to ally yourself with the dragons?"

"Is it the only way to save our home?" Ariel nodded. "Then we must."

Astrid stared up at the starry sky, head still whirling from what she had learned in the meeting with Ariel, Stoick and Gobber. It all seemed so surreal, even for someone who had grown up their whole life training to fight and kill dragons, the thought of an all out war against one seemed like fantasy. And the idea of allying with them seemed so foreign. It brought her thoughts back to Hiccup, running away like that with a dragon. Perhaps he had been onto something.

"They are beautiful, no?" A deep, yet distinctly female voice said from behind her. "It is the most wonderful thing to soar among them." Ariyah looked over at the blonde. "You must crave nights like this."

"What?" Astrid asked, still not looking at the dragon beside her.

"Nights where the moon is full and there are no clouds. Or dragons." Ariyah replied. Astrid nodded.

"Funny that tonight, Stoick is craving a dragon attack."

"Odd, yes. Not funny really." Ariyah said. "Are you looking for something?" Astrid did not reply. "Someone, perhaps?"

"Just looking." Ariyah nodded slightly. Silence reigned in the still night, not even a slight breeze seemed to move the frigid air. Astrid blew her breath out her mouth, watching as it formed a short-lived wispy cloud. Questions haunted her, but fear's claws kept her from asking the reptile by her side. How old was she? What did this war mean for Berk? Did she know about Hiccup?

"You are afraid."

"What?"

"You are afraid of what is to come. You have fought all your life, but even you have never seen a war. War is more than battle, Astrid. War is destruction. It is alright to fear it's coming."

"I am not afraid." Astrid snapped, standing up and looking down at Ariyah. She was a Viking, and Vikings knew no fear.

"In that case, I suggest you find your fear, before fear finds you."

"What do you mean?" Astrid asked.

"When you admit your fear, then you can use it, it can make you stronger. When you deny it, it builds and grows, like a monster, a dragon inside you. And at the moment you need to brave, it will attack you, grip you, and cripple you." Ariyah explained. Astrid stood still looking down at the dragon that Ariel told her she was destined to ride. How could that even be?

"Ariel says that I am destined to be your rider." Ariyah smiled, as much as a dragon could, and let out a low rumbling laugh. "What is so funny?"

"Ariel is a sweet girl, young and naïve. She is a power wizardess and a fine warrior, but as a wizardess, she puts too much stock in mysticism. She believes too much in prophecy and fate, and relies less on facts and experience, both of which are things she greatly lacks. The era of the Dragon Riders ended long ago, even in Cadoa itself. It is only legend to us now."

"But Ariel said that your King told her about it." Astrid mumbled, confused.

"Yes, I know, he told me to. But King Salquar is a wizard just like Ariel. And while I do not doubt his wisdoms, I do question his spells. Magic, as far is I am concerned, is a bunch of mumbo jumbo, and has no real effect on my fate. That is something I choose."

"You should tell Ariel that, because I completely agree." Astrid said. "I mean, why should I have to do anything just because some dragon told some wizard girl about you getting a rider, and she's convinced it's me! It's ridiculous. I have a life here, I fight to protect my clan, not ride around on a dragon like Hiccup."

"Hiccup?" Astrid bit her tongue. She had not meant to say that. Now she had to explain to this dragon about Hiccup.

"Yeah, he was a kid here in Berk. He befriended a Night Fury dragon."

"What you people thought I was." Astrid nodded.

"He ran away about a year ago now. I wonder if he's even still alive." Astrid whispered. Ariyah followed the Viking warrioress gaze out over the sea. Astrid let out a dark, humorless laugh. "It's funny, Hiccup might be the smartest one of us, and the last one left before to long." Astrid collapsed to the ground, head in her hands.

"Why is that?"

"Because, that stupid Galar is going to come kill us all." Astrid mumbled, peaking out between her fingers.

"No he isn't." Ariyah replied, looking over at Astrid.

"How do you know?"

"Because Ariel and your chief wont let that happen. Galar doesn't have an army yet, and if Ariel gets to those maldargons before he does, they will be on her side. She has a way with beasts." Ariyah told her. "Even a dragon like Galar cannot fight alone." Astrid sighed, and gazed over the water again.

"I should get back to my house." She mumbled, and stood, slowly walking home.

"Don't give up hope little one. Not before that battle has even begun." Ariyah called after her. Astrid looked behind her, smiled slightly, and walked back to house. Ariyah looked out over the water again, before heaving herself off the ground and walking back to her makeshift home in the dragon ring. She cast one last look at the sky. "Calm before the storm. I do hope they can whether this."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ok, this would be the first time writing this story for me in what, a year? I don't even know anymore. Oh, for the record, reviews that got punted to my spam brought this on, so reviews bring writing. I do have to mention that writing this does come as a bit of a struggle, but I will continue if people continue to read and review. Thank you for reading! I will try to update as soon as I can.<strong>_

_**~Ariyah's rider.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6: I'm Never Going Back**_

_**AN: I dunno why… it just kinda…happened. Filler chapter I guess, nothing much happening here. I just felt like writing this again. I'm mostly busy with other things, but it pays off to work on something else every once and a while. And it's been ages since I touched this, so…again I don't really know why. Anyway, I hope you like it, because I actually enjoyed writing it.**_

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile, Half a world away in Cadoa…<em>

Birds didn't sing, sun didn't shine, wind didn't blow. People spoke, argued and haggled over prices, horse's hooves clacked on sandstone roads, driving deeper ruts into the rock with carts trailing bumpily behind and scattering muddy water on shopper's shoes as they passed. Market men called out prices, crying the merits of their wares, the origins of their silks and the freshness of their foods. The pang of a blacksmith pounding metal sang over the din, and a drunkard swung his mug around in inebriated song as he stumbled from a tavern door. The sounds of a city, and not just any city, Rankashar, the grand and huge capital of Cadoa. It was a fitting city to be capital of such a massive and powerful nation, the outer walls wide enough to ride three horses across the top, the three gatehouses each facing a different direction out into the grand realm, guarded by towers and two massive iron grate gates and reinforced wooden doors. A river ran through the center, gated off entrances as well so that no enemy could sail into the docks. Across that river lay the military center of the nation, teaming with training grounds, barracks and ranges, grounds to train on horse back, and on the backs of mighty wyverns. Inside there was the city citadel, surrounded by yet more walls. There lay the realm of the king, his elite guard, and the council of lords. The whole city seemed to be made of the same sandstone, reddish yellow in color, the streets old and worn from all the feet that traveled them. Guards patrolled the market streets, watching for anything out of the ordinary as they went. Here, they were not any normal city guards, they were the Elite Guard of the king, black cloaks tied around their necks with silver dragon broaches, shinning silver-steel bracers on their arms, their chest plates and leg guard made of the same material. Most carried swords, and that was what was clanging away in a blacksmith's shop.

Green eyes were narrowed upon the red hot metal as the hammer came down again, and again, pinging and sending shock waves of sound out into the world. With a sigh, the young man took the sword off the anvil and doused it in water, drawing a hand across his sweaty wet mop of brown hair, then poked the blade back into the fire of his forge. Near the back of his shop, a great black beast lay curled up, occasional opening his eyes to glance at the surroundings.

"Good morning Asljo. Have you been here working on that blade all night?" The boy looked up, finding a strong looking man coming the door. It was Coprrick, the boy's boss. He was a study man, old and bald, the only hair on his face the short cut beard he had trying to eat his face. His brown eyes were dark, but kind enough, setting off his burly and frightening manor.

"Hiccup. My name is Hiccup. And yes, I have been here all night. You know how the guard is about their swords." The boy said.

"I know very well how they are, which is why you should have gotten rest before making that. You could have burned yourself, boy." Hiccup scowled a little, taking the sword back out and resuming his pounding. "Ach, the neighbors are going to be complianin' again, Asljo."

"Why do you keep calling me that? Asljo, what does that even mean?"

"It's a draconic word. Means fool." Coprrick answered.

"Oh, so I'm a fool? Why did you hire a fool as your apprentice?"

"You're a fool because you stay up all night working on swords and keeping the Kilsie's awake. But you are a hardworking fool, and I take good work ethic over cleverness any day." The blacksmith replied, then glanced over at the dragon in the shop. "Dragon security system is a nice bonus too. Eh, Toothless? Gotcha something, Darquas." The man tossed the dragon a fish, which Toothless greedily ate.

"Darquas means darkness."

"You've been reading up on your draconic, have you boy?"

"No you told me." Hiccup replied. "What is wrong with our names anyway?"

"Who names a dragon Toothless? Tis only an insult to the poor creature's pride." Toothless growled lowly at the comment and Coprrick turned to Hiccup, arms out in a beseeching expression while his blacksmith's apron dangled off his neck. "See, the fellow agrees with me."

"I don't think that was agreement." Hiccup countered. "And it's can't be good for business if your apprentice is called Fool."

"Ah, but most people do not know the draconic language, dear boy."

"Most members of the guard do." Hiccup looked up at the voice, and found yet another man standing in the doorway. But this man was distinct, and he was Elite Guard. He was from the far east of Cadoa, dark skin contrasting with the shining silvers of his uniform, black hair blending into the black cloak that swept about his ankles. "Have you finished my sword, Asljo?" If Hiccup didn't know better, he would have thought the man was being humorous, but there was little place for that in the Guard.

"Nearly, Kadq. I should have it done by the end of the day." Kadq nodded and looked down to the smaller sword he had on his side.

"Thaner told me you were the best in the city. I hope you live up to the reputation."

"This sword is an heirloom, I know. You won't be able to tell it was ever broken when I am done, sir." Hiccup assured him, then got back to his work.

"Good. I expect it done by sunset. And if what you say is true, expect more business to come in from the Guard." Hiccup smiled and nodded, and the man left. Coprrick huffed and pulled one of the projects from the rack to begin work with the other anvil.

"Guardsmen. Always wanting it right now, or five minutes ago."

"They protect the city, keep crime down. And they give us good work." Hiccup shrugged. "I don't see the trouble."

"Who's the master here, Asljo?"

"It's been a year, and every single one of your names for me has been 'fool' in a different language. How do you even know draconic anyway?"

"People want it on their swords. And you make a remarkably good fool, Hiccup. But, if I were to choose a real Cadoan name for you, I would choose Rayson." Hiccup's head came up and he stared bewildered at the man in front of him.

"Wasn't Rayson the name of King Ryan's cousin? The one who died in that revolution 20 years ago?" Hiccup asked. Coprrick nodded, focused on his work.

"It was. But that's not why. Rayson means diligent and clever one, and you are certainly diligent and clever." Hiccup smiled. "Don't let it go to your head, Asljo."

"And you just ruined it."

"Finish that sword up, and when you do, deliver it. Go that little extra mile, eh boy?" Hiccup grumbled under his breath, but got back to work on the sword, back to beating metal to perfection.

He finished the sword in the evening, after giving it a good polish and even caring for the scabbard as well. It shone like new before he wrapped it up in burlap and strapped it to Toothless. Transporting things within the city was always much safer when said things were attached to a dragon, especially for someone like Hiccup. He may have grown up a little, and working as a blacksmith for a year had made his arms a heck of a lot bigger, but that didn't change that fact that he was scrawny. At the very least he fit in a little better here than in Berk. Thinking back now, Hiccup marveled at the strange journey that had brought him to this place. He'd started out from Berk not knowing where he would go, just going. No plan, no packing, no nothing, just a beeline in the general direction of away. He came across an island after nearly four days of flight, and they crash landed there, only to find it occupied. By dragons. Big, scary black and dark green things with horns like rams and mangled teeth. But there was something knew about them. They _spoke_. They called themselves the shadows, and after a bit of a territory squabble, they told him to head south and east, that he would find a nation of people there, and to head for a city known as Rankashar, that he would blend in there. Hiccup still felt like they had just wanted him out of their homeland.

Making it to Rankashar was interesting, as Hiccup discovered there was a pretty significant language barrier between himself and these people. None of them spoke Norse, and he didn't speak any of their languages. It had been a crash course in the common Cadoan language, along with charades and hand motions lessons as he worked his way through the country. He also found that while people were fascinated by Toothless, they did not fear him, simply found him a new curiousity. In one village, he had become a sort of jungle gym for the children, the parents just watching and laughing at the play. He'd met other dragons during his journey in the skies, sometimes flying with them and talking. Salui the forest dragon stood out in his mind as a particularly playful dragon, who had taken to showing off his flight skills and challenging them to a battle of acrobatics. The dragons here were far different from the ones he knew and grew up with. Long and lithe bodies, massive wings that could block out the sun, four long and strong legs and _voices_. They spoke, quite well, their voices deep and rumbling, but somehow almost human in nature.

Once he got to Rankashar, he'd tried to find work. It didn't take him long to find Coprrick, who was quite impressed on Hiccup's creation of Toothless's saddle and flight apparatus, and he was taken as an apprentice. That was nearly a year past now, and Hiccup knew one thing for certain.

He was never going back to Berk. Ever. He loved it in Cadoa, the people were good, they didn't mind Toothless, he was respected for his skill and not reprimanded or looked down on for his size. Coprrick was taking care of him, paying him well, and he loved his job, even if Guard orders got a little stressful. He was never going back. He belonged here more than he had ever belonged there.

"Hold up boy." The gruff voice of a Guard pulled Hiccup from his thoughts. "What's your business in the Citadel?" Oh, he must have made it all the way to the Citadel gates in his daydreams. Wouldn't be the first time.

"Got a delivery, sword for Kadq." He replied, pointing to the package on Toothless's saddle. The Guard nodded and let him by, into the Citadel grounds. This place, it was different from any other Hiccup knew. It was a strange cross between castle gardens and battle training grounds. The Guard and royal family lived here, their families and children running through the lawns and down garden paths while off to the side, intense sparring matches raged between the Guardsmen. It was a weird sight, children playing next to fighting warriors. Hiccup figured it was the reason many of the Guardsmen were generational members. He dreamed, sometimes, of someday being part of this mighty fighting force, riding on Toothless along side the wyvern riders he sometimes saw.

Tearing himself from his dreams, Hiccup looked for Kadq, and spotted him by the sparring grounds.

"Guardsman Kadq!" He called, making the black cloaked man turn around abruptly. "I have finished your sword." Hiccup grabbed the blade from Toothless's saddle and handed it to the Guardsman, who took it out of the cloth and it's scabbard. He ran his fingers over the shining surface, checking for undue marks or dents, and gave it a few testing swings. Hiccup stood, tense. He had faith in his work, but the scrutiny was still unnerving. But then Kadq smiled, and the nerves vanished.

"Well done. Here is the price you asked." He said, reaching into the bag at his side and giving Hiccup a few coins for his trouble. "Next time I am in need of any thing, you shall find me at your door." Hiccup nodded and smiled, then turned and walked away.

Yes, he was never leaving this place.

Funny thing that life always ruins the best of plans.


End file.
